Leeds To Nowhere
by Krazee Kaz
Summary: Sally, Hyper, Hi-Ho and Adam take a trip to Leeds. Sally walks in on a family crisis while there's a shock in store for Hyper.


**Leeds To Nowhere**

© 28/05/05

"So what you gonna do with your share?" Hi-Ho asked Adam as Blue Watch sat around the table in the mess.

"Well..." Adam paused trying to think of something. "I dunno yet, but I'm sure I'll think of something!" he grinned.

"What about you Sal?" Hyper wondered.

"I'm not sure yet. I think I should go and see my mum," Sally replied.

"This is the last time I mess with shares," Recall announced. "If you want anymore than three hundred quid, you can dabble yourselves!"

"Sounds fair enough to me," Hyper agreed.

"So what happens if I put my money back in?" Hi-Ho wanted to know.

"You could loose it all again!" Recall pointed out.

"Oh," Hi-Ho paused. "I suppose I could buy that car then."

"That rust bucket?" Adam questioned the old car Hi-Ho had been looking to buy. "I could get you a much better deal."

"Yeah, but I want a car with four wheels and an engine!" Hi-Ho pointed out.

"Are you going to see your folks then?" Hyper was asking Sally.

"I think I should," she confided. "But I could always go on holiday..." she changed the subject.

"What's wrong with your family?" he asked.

She shrugged. "They're family!"

"Ah."

"Why don't _you_ go and see _your_ family?" she questioned.

"Ok, point taken. I'll tell you what," he suggested. "I'll go and see my folks if you go and see yours."

She smiled. "It's a deal."

"Right then, I won't buy the car!" Hi-Ho decided after taking enough of Adam's pestering.

"Where are you off?" Adam asked Hyper. "A nice holiday in the sun?"

"I'm going to Leeds with Sally."

"Oh. You mean you've got money to go to a nice sunny destination, and you're going to Leeds!"

"She needs some moral support," Hyper pointed out. "Her mum's ill."

"Oh," Adam paused. "I didn't know."

"Only she hasn't seen them for ages," Hyper explained. "I thought she needed a push in the right direction."

"Well if it's for moral support then you can count us in as well."

"Eh?" Hi-Ho asked. "What if I've got other plans?"

"You haven't have you?" Adam asked.

"Well no... but that's not the point!" Hi-Ho argued.

"You can stay here if you like."

"No, I'll come with you."

"What are you moaning for then!"

"Thanks for this, guys," Sally smiled as the boarded the train. "I'll do the same for you," she promised Hyper.

"Hmmmn," Hyper wasn't too sure about keeping his side of the bargain.

"Does that mean we'll be taking a trip to Ireland as well then?" Adam butted in.

"I'm not letting you loose in Ireland!" Hyper joked.

Adam pretended to look hurt. "Fine then, I don't drink Guinness anyway! And I don't fancy kissing the Blarney Stone!"

On arriving in the Northern city, Sally had gone straight off to see her mother, leaving the lads to their own devices. Adam had attempted to find a hotel for the night, and just happened to walk into a posh hotel.

"We're not going to get a room in here!" Hi-Ho gazed around the large Victorian lobby.

"Leave that to me," Adam grinned spotting a fit receptionist.

He strode over to the desk, the girl looked up.

"Afternoon, sir. Welcome to the Mayflower Hotel," she greeted him. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Reservation?" he paused. "Um, no."

"I'm sorry sir, but you need to have a reservation."

"Couldn't you just squeeze us in for the night?"

"We're not a B and B sir, this is a five star hotel!"

"But we've come a long way."

"London?" she asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

She shrugged. "You look like a Londoner! Here," she scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "They might have a room for you."

"Yeah, thanks," he took the paper. "Are you sure there's no room?"

"Sorry."

He left the desk.

"Well?" Hyper asked.

Adam shrugged. "There must be more than one hotel around here!"

"Good," Hi-Ho stood up from one of the lobby arm chairs and found himself under the watchful eye of a security guard. "I don't think I want to stay here anyway. They look like they're going to charge you for just sitting down!"

Hyper went off in search of some evening entertainment once they had found somewhere to stay. Adam and Hi-Ho followed, but weren't entirely sure about taking part in the gay scene. Hyper, however, seemed to have found his perfect match in one of the many clubs.

"Do you think we should leave?" Hi-Ho wondered looking around the busy club.

"Relax," Adam replied.

"But what if..."

"You can handle yourself can't you?"

Hi-Ho wasn't too sure, but Adam seemed to take the whole thing with a pinch of salt, and even tried flirting with a guy at the bar, which was bound to lead to disaster.

"Do you reckon we could go somewhere more private?" the guy suddenly became serious.

"Er... well... I'm not sure about that," Adam tried to get out of the tricky situation he had got himself in to. "I'm not gay!"

"You what!" the guy didn't sound too happy.

Adam backed away. "Sorry."

"You can't stand there leading me on then turn round and tell me you're not gay!"

Adam managed to find Hi-Ho. "You know you said it was time to leave?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I think you were right!" Adam pushed him towards the exit.

"What about Rob?" Hi-Ho wondered.

"He'll be fine, let's just get out of here!"

"Where to now then?" Hi-Ho asked as they wandered the streets trying to find another club.

Suddenly a police car crept up behind them. A young policewoman, barely out of her teens, got out of the car.

"Evening gents," she greeted them. "You're heading in the wrong direction for entertainment!"

"Oh no," Hi-Ho replied quickly. "We're not..."

"Oh," the girl smiled. "Sorry."

Adam grinned. "It doesn't matter, but perhaps you could direct us to the nearest straight bar!"

"The nearest?" she echoed.

"Please."

"Well there are plenty if you keep heading in that direction!" she indicated the way they had just come.

Adam grinned again. "Thanks."

"Only you don't want to be heading that way," the policewoman indicated the way they were about to walk. "Unless you're into that sort of thing!"

"What thing?" Hi-Ho frowned.

"Are you new in town?"

"We're just staying here for the night," Adam explained.

"Ah well, in that case, you don't need to know what's down there. I suggest you go find a nice bar and enjoy your evening."

"We intend to, thanks," Hi-Ho was ready to leave, but Adam hesitated.

"What time do you get off duty?" he asked the girl.

Her dark protective vest made her look bigger than she actually was. She also carried a heavy looking equipment belt which included a set of handcuffs and an American style baton.

Hi-Ho rolled his eyes, but waited patiently.

"I don't," the girl answered his question.

"Oh."

"Maybe you should get on your way sir, before I arrest you for obstruction!"

"Er... yeah, ok then," he decided to leave it. "Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome," she returned to her car.

Hyper had occupied himself with chatting up a gorgeous guy called Carl, at least that's what he thought the guy had said! But no matter, that was a minor detail. He noticed that Adam and Hi-Ho had left the bar, he didn't blame them. He knew it wasn't their scene. They reckoned they were just following him to make sure he didn't get lost. Like they knew where they were going!

"I reckon you should come here more often!" Carl was telling him.

"Yeah? You know, maybe I will," Hyper replied.

"Do you fancy going somewhere more... well somewhere else?" Carl ventured.

"Well," Hyper paused. "Like where?"

Carl just grinned. "I know a few places."

They left the bar together.

Sally found herself wondering what trouble the lads were getting themselves into. After arriving at Leeds station that afternoon, she had gone straight to the family home. Aunty Eileen had been looking after the house and explained to Sally that her mother had taken a turn for the worse and was now in hospital.

"What's going on?" Sally demanded as she met up with her older brother David.

He had been waiting for her in the corridor to the Cardiac Unit.

"Heart attack," he explained weakly. "Last night."

"And where's Carl?" she asked of their elder sibling.

David shrugged. "I can guess. I tried his phone but it were switched off."

"Can I see mum?"

"I thought..." David stopped. "Didn't Eileen tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Sally asked, becoming increasingly concerned.

"I thought you knew," David explained. "She didn't make it. She's dead, Sal."

It was morning when Hyper awoke in a strange bed, which to the best of his knowledge was not a hotel room! Carl was fast asleep on the other side of the bed. Hyper lay on his back and looked up at the off-white ceiling, trying to remember what he had done the previous night.

Damn alcohol.

He considered getting up and going to see if Adam and Hi-Ho had managed to make it back to the hotel!

Hi-Ho had decided to go down to breakfast early. Just so he could get a chance to chat up a pretty waitress before Adam spotted her.

But, after stumbling into a student bar last night, which must have been the girl copper's little joke, Adam seemed to be preoccupied with someone else. Hi-Ho had decided that students weren't his thing. Adam, however, wasn't so fussy.

Hi-Ho decided he should phone Sally to see what was happening with her family. She gave him the bad news about her mother passing away and said she was going to stay on for a while. She also asked about Hyper, Hi-Ho realised that he hadn't seen Rob since they left him in some gay bar last night! Sally seemed to find it funny and reckoned she could guess what had happened.

As they finished their phone call, Hyper rolled up still wearing the same clothes as the previous evening. Hi-Ho grinned to himself.

"Morning."

"What?" Hyper asked, still half asleep as he joined Hi-Ho at the breakfast table.

"Good night was it?"

"I guess. Where's Adam?"

"He had a good night as well! I called Sal, her mum died."

"What! When!"

"Yesterday."

"I'm going to see her," Hyper stood up.

"She said she'll be fine. Besides," Hi-Ho added. "You don't know where you're going!"

Hyper paused. "I can find out," he left the restaurant area.

Hi-Ho finished his breakfast as Adam surfaced from his pit. He'd given up on Adele, the waitress, who had made it clear she was far from interested.

"Where's Whats-Her-Name?" Hi-Ho wondered as Adam joined him.

"Who?" he asked.

"The bird you were chatting up last night."

"Oh her. I dunno, at home I suppose," Adam scanned through the breakfast menu.

"You mean you don't know!"

"Why should I?"

"I thought you two were..."

Adam shook his head. "Nah, she wasn't my type. Now her on the other hand," he had noticed Adele.

"You won't get anywhere there," Hi-Ho warned.

"Why not?" Adam asked. "Because you didn't!"

"No," Hi-Ho shrugged. "You'll find out. And don't forget our train leaves in a couple of hours!" he left the table.

Adam frowned.

Hyper eventually managed to find Sally. The task proved to be a little trickier than he had first thought. She was at the family home with her brother David.

"Rob," she seemed surprised to see him when she opened the door. "Come in."

He hugged her. "I just wanted to see if you were ok."

She raised a smile at his thoughtfulness.

They were interrupted as the door bell went again. Sally went to answer it.

"I forgot me key innit," a male voice told her.

"You mean you haven't got a place of your own yet?" she asked.

"Well yeah, I have. What's happening?"

"Where were you last night?" she wanted to know as the man stepped into the house.

"I was... well I were with someone innit. Just tell me what's going on, Sal."

"If you had your phone on then you would know! Er... it's mum... she... she died."

"Oh... I..." he stopped in the front room. "Oh."

"Rob, this is my brother Carl," Sally felt it was time for an introduction.

The two men came face to face and immediately recognised each other.

"You could have told me she was gay!" Adam wasn't happy with Hi-Ho.

But Hi-Ho found it highly amusing. "I did try to warn you!"

"Where's Rob?" Adam changed the subject as he and Hi-Ho waited at the train station.

"He went to see Sally," Hi-Ho explained.

"Well he'd better hurry up," Adam looked up at the large train departure board. "The train leaves at twenty five past!"

"He'll be here."

"How do you know?"

"Cos he's right behind you!" Hi-Ho had seen Hyper approaching them.

They saw Hyper being chased by another bloke.

"Rob, wait."

"What for?" Hyper asked.

"Look," Carl stopped him. "If I'd have known that you knew Sal..."

"You'd have what?"

"Well I dunno. I didn't hear you going into family details last night!" Carl pointed out.

"I've got a train to catch," Hyper carried on walking towards Adam and Hi-Ho.

But Carl refused to give up. "I would like to see you again."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, if that's all right with you."

"Shouldn't you be at home?" Hyper asked.

"I'll go as soon as you say you'll see me again," Carl promised.

"I'll be back for Sally."

"And me?" Carl asked hopefully.

"Have you got anything else I should know about?"

"Have you?"

Hyper smiled.

Suddenly the muffled voice of the announcer echoed through the main station concourse to announce the impeding departure of the London train.

"That's my train," Hyper turned to Carl.

"I want to see you again. Here," Carl took Hyper's arm and produced a pen to scribble his phone number down. "If you ever want a guide to Yorkshire, give us a call."

"Yeah, I might do that."

"Rob, come on!" Adam urged as he and Hi-Ho were heading towards the platform and the waiting train.

"Yeah, yeah," Hyper called back. "I'll call you," he promised Carl before following them.


End file.
